1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch technology, and more particularly to a touch panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current consumer electronic product market, integration of touch function within a display device has become a mainstream trend for the development of portable electronic products. Touch panels are applied to many electronic products, including smart phones, mobile phones, tablet computers and notebooks. In such products, a user can operate directly through objects displayed on the screen and order instructions, wherein the touch panels serve as an interface between the user and the electronic products.
Conventional touch panel technologies usually include resistive, capacitive, and fluctuating touch technologies etc. The touch panel usually comprises a touch region, and a peripheral region surrounding the touch region. The touch region is used for generating touch signals, and a plurality of peripheral lines are disposed at interior sides of the peripheral region, which are used for transmitting the touch signals to a signal processing unit for calculation, such that the coordinates of touch positions can be determined.
As for conventional designs, touch region of a touch panel comprises transparent inductive electrodes, wherein the transparent inductive electrodes comprise inductive electrodes in X direction and Y direction. FIG. 1 presents a schematic diagram of a conductive pattern structure of a conventional touch panel 100 in a prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a conductive inductive pattern 104 is formed on a touch region 102 of a touch panel 100, which comprises a plurality of first inductive electrodes 14a in X direction and a plurality of second inductive electrodes 104b in Y direction. The conductive circuit patter 108 is formed on a peripheral region 106 of the touch panel 100 for being electrically connected, with the conductive inductive pattern 104 of the touch region so as to transmit the sensing signals generated by the inductive electrodes to the processor (not shown).
However, due to the design of the conductive inductive pattern 104 and the routing way of the conductive circuit pattern 108 in the foregoing prior art, the conductive circuit pattern 108 is electrically connected with the first inductive electrodes 104a in horizontal direction from left side of the touch region and with second inductive electrodes 104b in vertical direction from the lower side of the touch region. In the design scheme, peripheral regions of the lower side and the left side of the touch panel are required to reserve space for wiring management of the conductive circuit pattern 108, in order to prevent excessive deviation of the touch region from the central location due to reserved space. Although the peripheral regions of the upper side and the right side of the touch panel are not required for arranging the conductive circuit patterns 108, the upper side and the right side of the peripheral region space is reserved to balance location of the touch region in the central location. However, when a designer wants to reduce the size of the peripheral region of the touch panel, for example, making the available touch region maximized, the conventional touch circuit design is unable to satisfy the requirement.
As a result, the current industry is still in need of making improvement in the conductive patterns of the existing touch panel to reduce more space reserved for wiring arrangement of the conductive circuit and achieve the maximization efficiency of the touch region.